Czarnoksiężnik z Północy
- piąty tom serii Zwiadowcy ''Johna Flanagana. ''Spryt i odwaga Willa w walce z siłami zagrażającymi mieszkańcom Norgate''.'' Opis Od wydarzeń opisanych w Bitwie o Skandię minęło pięć długich lat. Will, niegdyś uczeń Halta, dziś sam jest pełnoprawnym zwiadowcą. Wraz z dawną towarzyszką Alyss, wyrusza na północne rubieże, by zbadać niepokojące pogłoski o mających tam miejsce, dziwnych wydarzeniach. Pozbawiony wsparcia tych, do których obecności przywykł, Will stara się dociec prawdy o mitycznym Czarnoksiężniku, który ponoć objął we władanie okoliczne ziemie. Nawet Halt, choć jego doświadczenie nie ma sobie równych, nie był w stanie przygotować swojego ucznia na spotkanie z istotami rodem z najgorszych koszmarów! Zagubiony w bezkresnych lasach, ścigany przez echa i dziwne, okryte mgłą sylwetki, Will zadaje sobie pytanie - czy magia naprawdę istnieje? Streszczenie Will stał się pełnoprawnym zwiadowcą. W drodze do swojego nowego lenna, Seacliff znalazł psa - owczarka. Gdy go odnalazł, pies był ranny. Will wziął zwierzę ze sobą. Dotarł do spokojnego, małego lenna. Ugościła go Edwina Temple, kucharka byłego zwiadowcy, Bartella. Will poznał także Ergella - barona lenna oraz Norrisa, Mistrza Szkoły Rycerskiej. W lennie było bardzo spokojnie, a nawet nudno. Dopiero pewnego razu naszły słuchy o skandyjskim statku, który nadpłynął w celu rabunkowym. Will pospieszył na miejsce i nastraszył porządnie Skandian. Stwierdził, że powystrzela połowę garnizonu morskich wilków. Zamiast ataku zaproponował ucztę, która miałaby się odbyć dla nich. Dodatkowo Skandianie dostali zapasy żywności i odpłynęli. Niestety Will był zmuszony wydać negatywny raport co do stanu wojowników z lenna. Pewnego wieczoru, kiedy siedział w swojej chatce przybyła Alyss. Mówiła ona, że zwiadowca musi jechać na miejsce dorocznych Zlotów zwiadowców, a tam Halt i Crowley przekażą mu cel misji, którą dla niego planują. Gdy tak rozmawiali, do chatki podkradł się John Buttle, zbir jakich mało, który torturował zwierzęta, w tym psa, którego znalazł Will. Buttle chciał odzyskać owczarka, ale niestety dla niego zwiadowca był szybszy. Niespodziewanie złapał go i unieruchomił. Następnie za jego liczne zbrodnie oddał w niewolę Skandianom. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu Will ruszył na wyznaczone miejsce. Halt i Crowley dali mu zadanie. Miał mianowicie jechać do lenna Norgate, do zamku Macindaw, który znajdował się na północy lenna i królestwa Araluenu. Miał tam pojechać jako wędrowny grajek grając na swojej mandoli (mylonej często z lutnią). Nauczycielem w minstrelskim fachu został Berrigan. Okazało się, że obok Macindaw dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. W lesie Grimsdell błyskają dziwne światła, pojawia się wielki Nocny Wojownik. Ponadto Syron, władca zamku, został zatruty i ma takie objawy jak jego przodek 150 lat temu. Ludność jest przekonana, że to sprawka Malkallama, złego czarnoksiężnika. Orman, lord zamku, syn Syrona jest nieudolnym władcą. Ślęczy tylko nad książkami o magii, przez co ludność dodatkowo go podejrzewa. Dobre wrażenie na Willu zrobił jednak Keren. Kuzyn Ormana jest wesoły i dobrze rozumie ludzi. Will pewnej nocy wyrusza do Lasu Grimsdell, miejsca strasznych rzeczy. Objawił mu się straszny Nocny Wojownik, przez którego chłopak szybko wrócił do zamku. W końcu przybyła dawno zapowiedziana Gwendolyn z Amarle. Okazało się jednak, że to Alyss, która przyjechała incognito. Razem poszli do Lasu Grimsdell za dnia i wyjaśnili ważną kwestię. Nocny Wojownik to był tylko cień, nic więcej. Pozwoliło to przypuszczać, że czarodziej nie ma żadnej magicznej mocy, tylko sprawny umysł. Orman wzywa Willa do siebie. Ma dla niego wieści. Okazuje się, że dowiedział się, iż Will jest zwiadowcą. Poprosił Treaty'ego, żeby pomógł mu w ucieczce do Lasu Grimsdell. Orman wierzył, że w lesie mieszka uzdrowiciel. I miał rację. Dotarli tam w trójkę - razem z Xanderem. Okazało się, że w lesie mieszka Malcolm, który jest uzdrowicielem. Zbiera on wokół siebie wyrzutków społecznych - zdeformowanych ludzi. Zobowiązał się wyleczyć Ormana, który czuł się coraz gorzej. Okazało się, że Orman został otruty przez Kerena, który chciał zdobyć władzę w zamku. Sir Keren stał się zamkowym uzurpatorem. Zaczął także więzić Alyss w wieży i stosować wobec niej mesmeryzm. Pokaż/ukryj streszczenie en:The Sorcerer in the North Kategoria:Zwiadowcy (seria)